toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendblood
Legendbloods are one of the very rare that still exist in the Kingdom of Ten. They can either show signs of transforming into one once they are born or whether they are reincarnated from another past life. But being reincarnated is one of the things to keep them alive, staying immortal is another. There are some of them roaming around in the world, but only a few mastered their powers or if they are still alive for that. Existence They exist in many parts of the world, but there are some who don't know they are a Legendary Pureblood when they become a preteen or a teenager in a youthful timing. When Andrea was born, she gained golden pair of wings that were pure and shining bright than any of her kind. Legendary Purebloods exist in people who have yet to be noticed, which is a perfect opportunity for others to ignore them and they can slip by them without them even seeing them. Yen Sid is the last remaining Legendary Pureblood, but that changed when Andrea came back from the past life and into another life, this indicating that both Yen Sid and Andrea are the last two remaining Legendary Pureblood royals of the Kingdom of Ten. Remain There are only three of them remaining in the Kingdom of Ten: * Yen Sid - Soon-To-Be King Father of the Kingdom of Ten, Father of Prince Mickey Mouse and Queen Andrea Garcia, and Sorcerer of the Kingdom of Ten. * Andrea Garcia - Queen of the Kingdom of Ten, Savior of the Kingdom of Ten, and Fiance of Queen Elsa. * Sera Camp - Queen of Heaven, Master of Weaponry and Defense, Daughter of Xehanort Garcia, Niece of Yen Sid Garcia, Cousin of Queen Andrea Garcia, and Girlfriend of Brandon Rogers. Traits Each Legendblood are very different, but they each have a purpose that can let their leader know what they are and what they plan to do with their lives. But, if they are in a eternal sleep once reincarnated within a new host, they must be reawaken by the King or Queen of the Kingdom of Ten. When born, they possess the eyes that are the total opposite of their previous lives, they hide their happiness with crying and gripping really hard, and they refuse to look at the father once they are born. As a toddler, they can only make friends that are a minimum of 1-3 friends in childhood, and they can gain new friends once they are much older and much flexible. As Preteens, they are shown to be smart and well-fit when it comes to staying functional. As Yen Sid said about others who are young, one or more will make tons of friends that are allowed into the team or stay where they are and to be home to support the team when danger struck their home. Trivia * They are one of the few that are counted as worship royals, much as how they worship one God. ** The Legendbloods are known to worship God of the Church * This species are known to have unpredictable powers that allow them to take advantage of the enemies with it * While in the seasonal months, they tend to remind themselves of their tragic or their cherished past ** While in the Hot seasons, they remember the happiness they have with their beloved children, their great and amazing parents, their wonderful friendships towards others, and their happy families. ** While in the Cold seasons, they remember the dark and cold loneliness they had when they lost someone they love, lost a family member or both, or when they remember the horrible past memories. ** While in the Warm days in the seasons, they always hang around with their friends from the past and the present, for they are always lucky to gain new friends. * On the month when they are in mating season, they tend to restrict themselves from doing anything wrong with their friends or loved ones. ** With a Male Legendblood, they are known for their mating season is when they hand their crush or boyfirend/girlfriend a blue rose. ** With a Female Legendblood, they are known for their mating season is when they kiss their crush or boyfriend/girlfriend on the cheek. * Once they are dead, they can be reincarnated in another vessel within their family or in another. Category:Team Category:Legendbloods Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Reincarnated Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Blood Species